


Because I Could

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Will Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will asks Hannibal the one question that's been burning within him, he doesn't get the answer he seeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Could

This was it. This was the confrontation that he'd longed for, that he _needed_.

Will gazed into Hannibal's eyes, not looking away, not flinching. The other man stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, not backing away.

If he _had_ tried to move away, Will would fire the gun. Hannibal knew that. He could probably see in Will's eyes that this was no game, that he was deadly serious.

He would end Hannibal's life with no regrets. This monster had ended too many other lives, including some that had been precious to Will. He had tried to end _Will's_ life, more than once. Will would have no problem with killing him here where he stood. He'd think nothing of it.

But first, there were some questions that needed answering, words that he needed to hear. He needed explanations about too many things, and he was determined to get them.

"Ask the question you came here to ask, Will," Hannibal told him, his voice calm. "I know what it is, but I believe that you need to voice is before you can get an answer."

Will stared at him, still and silent until his lips finally moved to speak.

"Why, Hannibal?" Will whispered, his voice almost breaking. "Why?" It was the only word he could get out, the only one that echoed through his mind.

That was the only question he needed to ask, the only thing he needed to know. Why had Hannibal done all of these evil things? Why had he made Will a victim? The question had haunted him ever since he had walked out of the BSHCI, and now, he was finally going to get his answer.

Hannibal sighed, a slight smile curving his lips as he shook his head. It was as though he thought that Will shouldn't have to ask such a question, as though he was sure that the young man already knew the answer. His disappointment in what Will had chosen to ask him showed in his eyes.

His shoulders moved in a shrug, and to Will, the movement seemed as if it was executed in slow motion, the motion of each muscle etched crystal-clear in front of his eyes.

"Because I could," Hannibal said succinctly. "For no other reason than that."

Anger burned through Will at those words. _This_ what the answer he got to the question that had burned inside him for what felt like an eternity?

Hannibal had only done so many horrible things to him because he _could_? Just because he felt that he could get away with it? _That_ was the reason for those atrocities?

Will didn't think about his next action. He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, not caring what was going to happen. He watched the hole appear in Hannibal's forehead, watched the other man's eyes widen slightly in acknowledgement of his death, watched the lifeless body crumple to the floor.

He stood there for what seemed like a very long time staring at that body, feeling satisfaction seep through him. He had rid the world of a serial killer. He had done the right thing.

And he had gotten his own revenge in the process. That was really what this long hunt had been all about, wasn't it? Revenge, and nothing more.

Then why was his heart so heavy, as if it was wrapped in chains?

Will turned and walked away from the body, knowing what his answer would be if anyone asked him why he had killed Hannibal Lecter here, when they were alone, when there was no one to witness what he had done, no one present other than him to hear the criminal's last words.

_"Because I could."_


End file.
